Historia de un sueño
by maraclarita
Summary: ONESHOT O SONGFIC,no se. Rochelle visita a Ethan en un sueño. SPOILERS de la llave.


Ethan se fue a acostar, había transcurrido un mes desde la muerte de Rochelle. Aún no podía olvidarla, su recuerdo aún estaba muy presente en su mente y eso lo perturbaba cada noche en sus sueños. Esperaba que esa noche fuera distinta.

Se acostó, cerró los ojos y de inmediato se quedó completamente dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,_

_no es esta la hora y menos el lugar._

_Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

-Ethan, ¿eres tú?

El aludido conocía perfectamente esa voz. Aunque no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Rochelle?

-Claro, bobo, ¿quién más?

-¿Dónde estás?, no puedo verte

-Atrás tuyo, amor

Al fin pudo verla. Estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba. Llevaba un hermoso vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos.

Instintivamente la abrazó y la besó

_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

-Rochelle, ¿cómo puede esto ser verdad?

Lágrimas se asomaron desde los ojos de Rochelle.

-Lo que sucede, Ethan es que Dartemis me dio permiso para visitarte sólo por esta noche. No puedes seguir así, te matarás.

-Mi vida no vale la pena sin ti

-No Ethan, tú no entiendes. Yo me sacrifiqué por ti, para que fueras feliz. Si tú no eres feliz, yo tampoco lo voy a ser. Sabes perfectamente que somos almas gemelas- Ethan asintió- pues por eso mismo, mi estado de ánimo depende del tuyo y yo no podré avanzar en mi vida si tú no eres feliz.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de avanzar en tu vida?

-Pues verás, en el reino de Dartemis uno tiene que ir subiendo niveles de acuerdo con nuestra madurez espiritual para llegar a alcanzar la felicidad. El último nivel es la felicidad.

-Y yo no te dejo avanzar…

-Sé que necesitas estar conmigo, yo también lo necesito, por eso Dartemis me dijo que si llegaba al último nivel podríamos estar juntos de nuevo.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._

Al ver que Ethan no respondía, Rochelle le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Ethan sólo quiero que seas feliz, así como yo te conocí. Que vivas tu vida al máximo, porque nunca se sabe cuando pueda acabar.

-¿Para qué vivir Rochelle si no te tengo a mi lado?

-Para evitar que haya más muertes como la mía. Ethan yo te quiero recordar como te conocí, alegre, valiente, dulce, romántico

Ethan no pudo evitar sonrojarse-¿de verdad piensas que soy así?

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa frente al sonrojó del muchacho- claro que sí

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

Ethan la abrazó.

-Tengo miedo, Rochelle

-¿Miedo?

-Si, no sé que va a ser de mi vida ahora que Lathenia ha muerto

-No te preocupes por eso Ethan, deben reconstruir la ciudadela e instruir a los nuevos miembros de la guardia para que sus poderes no resulten peligrosos en el futuro. Es más, estoy segura que no habrá paz por mucho tiempo.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más...

-Sabes, amor mío, espero que mañana te acuerdes de esto que estamos viviendo.

-¿De qué hablas Rochelle? ¡Claro que me acordaré!

-Tan sólo eso espero, porque no podré venirte a ver nunca más.

Se besaron como nunca lo había hecho, con pasión, ternura y tristeza

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

-Ethan, nos queda poco tiempo, quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que sea, Roh

-Sabes que no me gusta que me digan de esa forma, pero da igual en estos momentos- Nuevas lágrimas se asomaron en el rostro de la chica- quiero que me prometas que conocerás a alguien que te haga feliz, no quiero que estés toda tu vida solo imaginado cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida

-No puedo prometerte eso. No sé que pasará en el futuro.

-Sólo promételo. Necesito que seas feliz, sólo así mi sacrificio será recompensado.

-Está bien, te lo prometo. Pero que te quede bien claro que yo sólo te amo a ti y nunca voy a querer a nadie como te quiero a ti.

-Gracias Ethan, necesitaba escuchar eso- Se lanzó en los brazos de él y lo beso. Por última vez, Ethan y Rochelle se besaron, pues segundos más tarde Ethan despertó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No tenía ninguna duda, había hablado con Rochelle, su amada Rochelle.

Ella estaba a salvo y contenta donde estaba, algún día estarían juntos nuevamente en el reino de Dartemis.

Con esos pensamientos, Ethan volvió a su vida terrenal y todos se sorprendieron del repentino cambió del joven que volvió a ser el que era antes de que su amada falleciera.

**Bueno y así termina este songfic o oneshot o lo que sea. **

**La canción se llama historia de un sueño de la oreja de van gogh**

**Sé que en un momento, Rochelle es un poco egoísta, pero era para que Ethan reaccionara.**

**A mí me gustó muxo, espero que a ustedes también, sólo espero sus review, porque sino, como quieren que sepa lo que pensaron????**

**Maraclarita**


End file.
